


Beauty

by xSuperwholockx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy Pond/Eleventh Doctor Friendship, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuperwholockx/pseuds/xSuperwholockx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe beauty was the key to relighting the fire in his hearts.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>So he takes Amelia Jessica Pond to see the universe in all its glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Amelia Jessica Pond didn't know the half of it.

When she first asked the Doctor why he had brought her along in his magic blue box, he had told her there was no reason.

Rule One: The Doctor lies.

She was later to discover she was brought along so he could see the beauty of the universe once more through her eyes. What Amy never discovered was the why he had lost the ability to see beauty. She thought that maybe it was his age. He was so old, and all that time in a time machine/space ship, he had probably seen every beautiful thing in the universe more than once. Amy forced herself to believe this was the only explanation.

Amelia Jessica Pond was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor was old.

Very old.

He was very old and very kind and the very very last of his kind. And very unlucky. The universe had something against him. It refused to let the Doctor be happy for extended periods of time.

Disadvantages of old age: no one ever stays.

He had lost friends, family, enemies, and many of them to death. Most of them, actually. Maybe it was because in secret, the Doctor wished for death. He never meant for it to visit his companions. The Doctor wanted his companions to move on after him, to have a good life, but no, they were cursed with death, and he was cursed with life. Oh, how he wished for that to change.

When he told Amy he could no longer see the beauty in the universe, he had hoped she thought it was due to his age, not because of death.

After many centuries of losing those you care about, you start to turn dark. What happiness you once held disappears. The great things in life suddenly seem noteworthy. Instead of opening his doors and seeing stars burn and races thrive, he sees an empty void, a universe of nothingness, and he hopes that if he can see beauty once more, he might be able to keep on saving people. Maybe beauty is the key to relighting the fire in his hearts.

Maybe.

So he takes Amelia Jessica Pond to see the universe in all its glory.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucked, but it's still better than my first drabble thingy.  
> guess i'm worse than i thought.  
> oh well.
> 
> Leave kudos/comment if you liked this, i'd really appreciate it!
> 
> ~Rachel


End file.
